The Letter
by valaina07
Summary: I want to tell you about a girl who fell in love with a celebrity" this is a Miley/OC Femslash, and actually is about Miley Cyrus, not Stewart. but there are references to all the actors who are in Hannah Montana, hence why this is here. My First Story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story does in no way reflect the real sexuality, or even personality, of Miley Cyrus as a person, i have never met her so i do not know what she is like as a person apart from interviews i've watched. this is merely a fictional story that needed a celebrity character, so i decided to use Miley. it is also extremely unrealistic, i know, but this is fanFICTION. ie, not real.

I hope you enjoy, this is my first sort of fanfiction.

* * *

I want to tell you about a girl who fell in love with a celebrity. Now, celebrity crushes happen all the time and aren't all that strange, they happen. But this was an unusual case in many ways. This girl didn't simply have a crush, she was in love, the type of love you feel for someone when they don't know who you are but you can't help but fall for them. Unrequited love.

Not only was she in love with this celebrity, it what who she was in love with that was also unusual. You could possibly be expecting people like Orlando Bloom, or Taylor Lautner. But she had fallen in love with the one person you wouldn't expect: Miley Cyrus.

You're probably thinking something along the lines of "… WHaaaaa?!" but it's true. This girl is 18, and probably one of the oldest Miley fans, as most of her fan base came from her Hannah Montana TV show and film. Many this girl's age didn't like Miley, saying she's slut, a bad role model, etc etc. but this girl saw right through all of that. You would often hear her defending Miley, saying that she was just a typical teenager who wants to have fun, and it's not her fault that she is such a topic of discussion in all the tabloids. Kids her age that aren't famous are acting the same way – and not being dissed for it, simply because they aren't famous. And yes, this girl did understand that maybe Miley should be a better role model for her younger fan base, but that is alot of responsibility to put on one teenager, however, this girl never expected a miracle in the form of a goody two shoes Miley, and so it didn't matter to her. Not long after all of this did this girl begin to fall in love. What is also strange is that this girl – not gay. But she loved Miley. She was extremely attracted to Miley, and anytime she saw a movie, a video clip, an interview or photo, she would get butterflies. It was the worst form of unrequited love ever - the type that didn't even have any possibility of coming true. Usually unrequited love is when one falls hopelessly in love with a friend. Falling in love with a celebrity on the other side of the world sucks because at least when it is unrequited love for a friend, you still know that said friend knows who you are.

This obsessive love lasted for about 1 year and this girl couldn't get Miley out of her head. In a way it was ridiculous, and she knew it too. But she couldn't help it, as in most cases, the heart wants what the heart wants.

One day, she decided to be adventurous. Celebrities receive fan mail all the time, and while the celebrities often claim that they read them all, this girl was sceptical. She decided that she would write a letter to Miley, a fan letter, and reveal herself to the famous teen.

The letter went something like this:

_Dear Miley,_

_I'm writing this to let you know that you are appreciated. I mean, you have a very large young fan base, but many people my age don't like you and that's sad. I'm 18 and a huge fan. I don't understand specifically, because I've never been famous, but I can assume that it's not easy. You are 17, and just want to be a teenager. I get that – not many people do. It's not your fault that tabloids seem to think your personal business is the business of the rest of the world. I don't want you to take this the wrong way but I feel sorry for you, because it sucks. Your only 17 and already have so much expected of you… it's too much sometimes I reckon._

_I also hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I think I like you, more than a fan should, possibly even love. Don't worry by the way, I'm not going to become all stalkerish, I would never do that, besides, I live in Australia… logistically it wouldn't work anyway. But I just wanted you to know that you are loved, even if it is by some crazy hearted fan from Australia. I'm sorry if this freaks you out, but I just wanted you to know._

_Also, just a detail that may freak you out even more, but i think i should tell you anyway: I'm a girl._

_Your Secret Love._

Not wanting Miley to know who she was, the girl didn't sign her name. And yet she was still stupidly hopeful for a reply so she included her address, sans name.

She hand wrote the letter and sent it. About 6 months passed and there was no reply, and so the girl just went on half trying to forget, half desperate to still hold on. A year later and she had forgotten all about the letter, while still very much being in love.

The girl, now 19, was living alone in the same apartment as when she sent the letter. One day she heard a knock at her door. Expecting it to be her older sister who didn't live far away, she didn't look through the peephole and just opened the door, only to freeze and drop the bottle of coke she was holding when she saw who was at the door. It was none other than Miley Cyrus herself.

"Well it looks like you won't be drinking that for a while," she said pointedly looking down at my now very fizzy soft drink. Totally lost for words, the girl looked down at the bottle then up at Miley then down again, then up again in complete silence.

"May I come in?" she asked. Numbly the girl nodded her head and Miley brushed passed the girl and entered the apartment, but not before turning back to the men in suits outside the door, who the girl didn't realise were there, and told them to stay put. Miley motioned to the girl to close the door and they both stood in silence. Miley took in the surroundings, a typical young apartment; full of colour and, of course, mess. She giggled turned to the girl, who was still frozen in place.

"I like this apartment," Miley said.

This shocked the girl out of her silent stupor.

"why –um – I – you …" she took a deep breath when nothing coherent would come out and ended with a simple "huh?"

Miley sat down on the couch in the small studio apartment and pulled an envelope out of her handbag. A piece of paper came out of the envelope and she opened it up. It was then that the girl realised that Miley Cyrus was sitting in her apartment, on her couch, with her stupid mistake of a letter resting in Miley's lap.

"Please tell me that you are the one that wrote this letter." Miley implored, passing the letter to the girl. The girl knew the answer even before she was handed the letter, but she couldn't answer properly and just took the letter handed to her. She stood there for a few moments, for what felt like hours staring at the letter she wrote approximately one year ago. She then registered how Miley asked to know who wrote it, almost desperately. The girl looked down at the teen celeb in slight shock and just simply nodded yes.

Miley smiled.

The girl then regained her ability to speak, mumbling something along the lines of how sorry she was, and that Miley should just ignore the letter. The girl turned around and moved towards her bin to chuck the offending letter out, saying, "I'll just throw this out for you."

She didn't expect what happened next. Miley jumped up and grabbed the letter before it was thrown out. She looked rather distraught. She held the letter in her hand up to her chest. All she said was, "No."

The girl stared at Miley, again stunned, not knowing what was happening, she sat down at her desk chair and tried to test if she was in some whacked up dream. She closed her eyes, pinched herself, shook her head then opened them again: only to see Miley still standing there. "Yeah," she said, "Not a dream."

"Why?" was all the girl could get out.

"Why am I here?" Miley asked, "Well that's simple, I wanted to meet whoever wrote this letter. I get a lot of fan mail, as you can imagine. And as you said in the letter, most of them are from younger children. Usually I only glance over these letters, sadly, as I am generally far too busy to read them all properly. But yours, wow, I dunno. I skimmed it and then I had to read it properly. No one has ever said anything so sweet and meaningful in their fan mail letters before. It's all things like hysterical 'omg you are a celebrity and I am your number one fan' type of letters. Thank you, for letting me know that at least someone outside my close circle of family and friends gets it." She let out a breath and smiled at me, sitting back down on the couch. "And when I read that you had fallen in love with me," the girl started to go red, "well I just couldn't let that go. I've felt unrequited love before, it's heart wrenching. So I was wondering if we could talk, you know, hang out?"

The girl, whose face now resembled a tomato, swallowed her nerves and replied, "You came all the way to Australia to meet me?" she asked.

"Yes, yes I did." She replied. "Sorry it took so long, I have had your letter for 6 months now, it just took a while to organise my trip around my other commitments, but I'm here now so, first of all the things I need to know; What is your name?"

oOo

"B-breanna Williams" the girl replied, still very unsure of herself.

"Nice to meet you Breanna, and while I know you know who I am, why don't we try starting over," she held out her right hand, "Hi Breanna, I'm Miley."

Slowly but surely, the girl – now revealed to be called Breanna – reached out to shake Miley's hand. "It's nice to meet you too," Breanna replied.

The two spent the next two hours just talking to each other, it took a while but eventually Breanna got comfortable talking freely in front of Miley, seeing her more and more as just a person rather than a celebrity. This was something that Miley had not missed and was extremely thankful for it. They didn't touch on the subject of Breanna's love for Miley yet, that would wait.

After a few hours, when it was starting to get dark, there was a knock at the door. Surprised, Breanna got up and this time looked out the peephole, only to see her sister surrounded by the men in suits that came with Miley, extremely confused. Breanna turned to Miley and said, "It's my sister!"

Miley giggled and walked up to the door, opened it and said to the guy in the front, "Hey James, you can let her in." and with that the girl's sister was practically shoved into the apartment passing Miley without noticing, and walked straight up her sister, demanding to know what was going on and why she had these suits outside her door. To which Breanna replied, "Angela, turn around." Her sister, while still very confused and suspicious, turned and gasped when she saw Miley.

"That's Miley Cyrus," Amy mumbled to her sister.

"Yepp, that's me," Miley replied, "You must be Breanna's sister; it's nice to meet you." Much like when introducing herself to Breanna, she held her hand out for a shake. But she didn't get one.

Angela turned around and whispered, shocked, "Why the hell is Miley Cyrus here in your apartment?"

"wel – I jus – I um – she c –" Breanna drew in a sharp breath. "She is here to meet me."

"uh… why?!" Angela asked, no longer trying to be polite, not that she was before.

"Because I wrote her a fan letter," Breanna finally admitted, having never admitted her love for the celeb to her sister, she was unsure of how to explain this. Unfortunately, Miley explained it for her.

"That she did, it was a letter that made me feel like I'd met her before, so I wanted to meet her in person," Miley interjected, causing Angela to turn around to acknowledge the other presence in the room. She simply raised one eyebrow in response. "Didn't you know your sister loved me?" Miley then asked grinning as if she had told a joke. Asking the one question that revealed exactly what Breanna didn't want Angela to know.

Breanna responded by sighing and sitting down on the couch, covering her face with her hands. She didn't see the confusion, then surprise and shock flash across her sister's face, but Miley did, and her face instantly fell. "Oh shit," she exclaimed, "I didn't realise it was a secret! I'm so sorry Breanna,"

"YOU!" Angela suddenly yelled, "Shut. It. Now!"

"Excuse me?" Miley asked in that thick American drawl.

"You shouldn't even be here!" Angela exclaimed, "Leave."

"I am not going anywhere!" Miley replied.

When she could see that this was soon going to become a battle of wits, Breanna stood up and told them to stop talking.

"Angela, ok, yes, I am in love with Miley, and yes I know she is a celebrity, and female, and yes I know you don't particularly approve of her because of all those stories, but you know I don't like to judge someone on those types of things. I'm sorry if this is a shock to you, I'm kind of hoping it's more of a shock because of who she is, not her gender, but, I'm sorry none the less." After Breanna's tirade, Angela looked like she was going to say something until Breanna stopped her. "Now Miley, I'd like you to meet my sister and best friend, Angela."

Miley tried again with the hand shake greeting and this time got a response, when Angela suddenly realised that somehow Breanna's letter managed to bring the singer all the way to Australia, just to meet her. Angela wanted to read that letter. And so she asked.

"Can I read your letter," Angela asked Breanna. Breanna nodded and motioned for Miley to hand it over. When Angela was done reading, she was silent for a bit. Breanna, nervous that Angela was even more confused, walked up to her and asked if she was ok. Angela nodded and then turned to look between Breanna and Miley, " So, what, you guys are together now? I didn't realise you were gay Miley."

"We haven't actually talked about that yet," Breanna whispered, "Just chatted to get to know each other."

"Just to set the record straight though," Miley interjected, "No Angela, I'm not gay." It actually shocked Breanna how much those three words affected her. "I'm not gay, but bisexual." Miley giggled as now both Williams's girls were now staring at her in shock. "Oh and also, I want to just get to know your sister more as a person before I decide anything."

"Really?" Breanna asked.

"Yes really," was the reply.

"Now, I actually must get going, I have a meeting at 8, unfortunately the only way to convince my dad to let me come here to meet you was to organise some meetings while I'm here. Luckily there were some wrap up meetings for 'The Last Song' here, so it worked out." She walked up to Breanna and placed a small piece of paper in her hands, said good bye, turned and walked out the door only to be flanked once again by her suits.

After the door shut, Breanna looked down into her hand. In Miley's loopy handwriting was the note, '_Call me, we can hang out whenever. My number while I'm in Aus: 0482748613'._

Breanna just smiled.

oOo

A/N

I hope you enjoyed that. I'm not sure if i'm going to continue. I can if people want me too.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2. It's in Miley's perspective this time. I'm most likely going to be alternating the Perspective every chapter, while still being in 3rd person. **

**Disclaimer: As in the first chapter, while this story deals with characters that are real people, I have not met these celebrities, haven't even come close, therefore I do not believe I am portraying the true personalities, or even in Miley's case sexuality, of any of the real people characters I have used in this story. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

Miley

After leaving Breanna's apartment, Miley was flanked by her suits. They managed to make it down to the street and into the car, only being stopped twice by fans. Once they were all settled in the car, Miley turned to her personal body guard and friend, James, and asked what he thought.

"What's her name?" he asked first off, straight into business mode.

"Breanna Williams," Miley said, wondering where this was going.

"Well she's honest at least," was the vague response. This just made Miley even more confused.

Then it suddenly clicked.

"You knew her name and didn't tell me?" she asked, slightly annoyed, and a little surprised.

"She put her address on the letter didn't she?" he replied, "One can find the name of someone with much less than that, it wasn't hard. And before you ask, I didn't tell you because you obviously were quite looking forward to meeting this Breanna, so I thought it would be more beneficial to the pending friendship for you to meet her properly for the first time face to face."

Miley just sat there for a while, thinking about what James said, and realised he was right; it was overwhelming enough to Breanna that she was a celebrity. She then relaxed in her seat and smiled, closing her eyes for the remainder of the trip. She didn't notice James's smirk at seeing this.

It wasn't long before they arrived at their destination and Miley was being shaken awake by James. Only James and Miley stepped out of the car and into the building, only to be greeted by Liam Hemsworth, her Last Song co-star, and her father. They were all led into a meeting room, where the director and producers were all waiting for them. It was only a relatively short meeting, but the outcome was that they were going to organise another proper premiere for The Last Song in Australia. It wasn't said specifically, but Miley suspected that it was primarily because Liam is Australian, and this way his whole family could participate in the whole Hollywood experience. Miley thought it was a very good idea, and any excuse to dress up was good enough for her. She was actually quite proud of her performance in the movie, being her first movie for an older audience; it was a lot of work, but totally worth it.

After the meeting, when all the 'adults' were discussing formalities and logistics, Liam and Miley decided to hang out the next day and check out the sites. Miley had only been in Australia for business before, so now that she had an Australian friend, she decided to jump on the chance.

The next day they met early –ish at the hotel Miley was staying at. Because he knew her so well, Liam knew exactly what Miley would like to see and so they had a great time. They even went to an amusement park where they rode all the crazy rides, Miley being a lover of those types of rides.

They knew that there were paparazzi around, but Miley found it was different in Australia, the paparazzi were there, but they weren't invasive, they were almost… respectful. The two friends did get stopped by many fans though, but it was still quite a fun day.

Miley and Liam both knew that there was quite a lot of speculation over whether the two were a couple, but they weren't, just very good friends. Unfortunately, this day wouldn't do anything to alleviate these rumours, but Miley didn't really care, she was used to it by now. When they were done with their day, they went to have dinner together. It was a nice quiet place, not too high profile, hoping to just blend in. Unfortunately it only worked for a little while. While they were waiting for their desserts they ordered, Miley felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She pulled her phone out, expecting her father, or one of her siblings, to be texting. Instead it was an unknown number.

She opened the text and smiled, it was from Breanna. It said:

_"Hi Miley, so I was wondering if u wanted to hang out some time, whenever is fine 4 me. I'm still on holidays, so my days are free… Anyway, text me. Oh this is Breanna btw_."

Noticing Miley's smile, Liam asked her who had texted her, as it obviously wasn't a family member, no one got that sort of dreamy smile over family.

"Oh it's no one," she quickly dismissed his question, trying to not show how happy she was, but she couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, uh huh, that's why you are suddenly smiling so much eh Miley?" Liam teased. "Come on; just tell me who it is."

She sighed and gave in. She explained the entire situation to Liam, from start to finish, from receiving the letter to meeting Breanna the day before. Throughout her story tho, she avoided telling Liam that this person she was so excited to meet that is texting her was a girl, not sure how he would react. But then he asked the one question that meant she couldn't avoid it.

"So… what's his name?" he asked all eager and excited. He really had become such a good friend to Miley, almost like a brother. He was happy for her and he thought this whole situation sounded a bit like an adventure.

She sighed before plunging into the deep end, "Her name is Breanna." Then she held her breath.

He looked at her for a moment, tilted his head momentarily then said, "Cool, good for you." And then went back to eating the dessert that had arrived halfway through Miley's story.

Totally perplexed, Miley just stared at him. "um… what?" she asked.

"Hmmm?" he barely replied, not looking up from his food.

"'Cool'? I just told you my pursuer is female, and all you have to say is 'cool'?!" she asked, confused.

"Well… yeah, I mean, I know people who are gay, or bi, it's no big deal, seriously." He calmly replied, not understanding why she was so confused at his response, he had just supported her, why should she be confused.

"Oh," she said, then sat for a few minutes and considered what he was saying. "I'm not gay by the way." She clarified, "only bi."

"I know," was his simple reply.

Time and time again, this guy surprised her at how well he knew her. She smiled and thanked him. He just simply nodded, still inhaling his dessert. Once he was finished, he looked up at her and asked why she hadn't replied to the text yet. She suddenly looked down at her phone on the table, swore, and then answered the text.

She sent: _"Hi Breanna, id luv to hang out with you, tmr mayb? How bout lunch? I can meet u at ures tmr at 1 yeah?_

They then got up to pay and leave. It wasn't too long before she got a reply: "_that would b great, see you then."_

"Well?" Liam asked.

"We are meeting for lunch tomorrow."

He smiled at her, then suddenly slapped his hands together and lit up as if a light bulb just went off in his head. Miley knew that look, he just got an idea. "You know what you should do? Invite her to the premiere. Could be fun." He suggested

Miley hadn't thought about that, but the more she thought about it, the bigger her smile got. Out on the street waiting for the car to pick them up, Miley excitedly wrapped her arms around Liam's waist, hugging and thanking him for everything. They pulled apart as the car drew up to the curb.

What they didn't notice was the man over the street on a bus stop bench, sneakily holding a camera up behind his book he was apparently reading. The man smiled to himself, _now I have a story_.

* * *

**So there you have it, chapter 2**

**Hope you liked it :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's chapter 3. It's in Breanna's perspective this time. I'm most likely going to be alternating the Perspective every chapter, while still being in 3rd person. **

**So sorry about the long wait, school turned into exams, which then turned into very busy holidays (I know it sounds strange but... yeah) but I'm back. **

**Disclaimer: While this story deals with characters that are real people, I have not met these celebrities, haven't even come close, therefore I do not believe I am portraying the true personalities, or even in Miley's case sexuality, of any of the real people characters I have used in this story. I have simply used names, public situations and physical appearences of real people to tell a complex story.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

In the morning, Breanna woke up early. Groggy, she checked her phone to see that it was only 7:00 am. _Bloody Hell_ she thought. It was far too early to be awake, but Breanna was the type who once she woke up, there was no way she would be getting back to sleep. She then got out of bed and headed towards her bathroom to pee, only to jump in shock when she saw the state of her hair. Too tired to care, she just finished peeing then went to make herself some breakfast. Once she had her breakfast all sorted, she went to sit on her chair near the main window, looking out at the now bustling city. This seat was her favourite in her whole apartment, strange as it sounded; she always said that whenever she would sit at the window, what she saw outside would inspire her. And this day was no different.

After she had finished eating her breakfast, she took her plate back to the kitchenette and then returned to the window seat. When she looked down she saw that somewhere down the street there were a couple sitting on the bench near the tram stop. It was still quite warm, and yet they were cuddling as if it were minus fifteen. They then leaned in for a kiss; a slow, romantic, emotion filled kiss. Not many people knew that Breanna was an artist in her own right, and her favourite subject has always been couples. She went to quickly grab her sketch book, and then started to draw the scene she saw at the tram stop.

She was sketching for approximately 15 minutes. When she was finally happy with the finished sketch, she looked down out the window to see the couple were no longer sitting on the bench.

Sighing at the world, she decided, now that it was nearing 9 am, that she should dress and get ready. She knew she had to be ready for something, but couldn't quite remember what. Opening her phone and looking in the message inbox, seeing the messages exchanged the night before, she suddenly remembered: Miley. Suddenly she smiled one of those large infectious smiles that almost were luminous. She decided to take a long shower, taking her time to savour the heat of the water. After her shower, she took about 30 minutes to do her makeup, but then came the most important part – what would she wear?

She wanted to look nice, but not over the top, as it was only lunch. After a while scouring through what she had, she finally decided against a dress, and put on her favourite jeans. It took quite a while to choose a top, and slowly but surely she was becoming more and more frustrated with her wardrobe as she couldn't see which shirt she should wear.

In the middle of this fluttering around in amongst her clothes, there was a loud banging on the door. Looking at her watch she saw that it was only 11:30, Miley wasn't due to arrive until 1. Confused, she looked through the peephole to see Andrea standing on the other side, and although looking through the peep hole does skew what is seen, Breanna could clearly see that her sister was seething with anger. Suddenly very concerned, Breanna tore the door open, forgetting that she was still only wearing a bra and jeans. Luckily, Andrea didn't notice and just stormed into the apartment without even saying hello, and slammed what looked like a magazine down on the table.

Breanna quickly grabbed whatever shirt she could see in her wardrobe and put in on, and asked, as nicely as possible, "so, uh, what's up?"

"I'm fucking pissed off is what's up!" was Andrea's simple reply.

"I can see that," Breanna responded, "Care to fill me in as to why?"

Without looking at Breanna, Andrea very coldly scowled, "Miley Cyrus is a Bitch!"

To say that Breanna was confused would be an understatement. Sure, Andrea didn't like Miley, never has, but she has never said anything like this before about anyone. Breanna wasn't expecting her sister to catch on all that quickly to the prospect of whatever was happening between Breanna and Miley, but if anything was going to happen, she certainly didn't want her sister to hate Miley.

Breanna took a quick breath to calm herself before asking, "What do you mean?"

"Listen Bre, I love you and all, and I was going to try as hard as I could to support you through whatever might happen with Miley. I mean, after meeting her last night and everything was revealed, I thought for a really really long time. I came to the conclusion that you are my sister, you are my best friend and I love you to absolute bits, which meant that if you wanted to love a girl, especially a famous one, I would back you up. But this," she clenched her fists at this point in the rant, "This I can't get past. I'm not sure how the best way to put this is, but I'm pretty sure the Miley is using you for some sick curiosity. You shouldn't get your hopes up, she's already taken."

Breanna just shook her head in shock, _this couldn't be right_. When they talked the other day it certainly seemed to Breanna as if there was a possibility, Miley even hinted as such. And they talked all afternoon, and Miley didn't say anything about anyone else, Miley even effectively was coming over in about an hour for a date. Breanna decided that Andrea was simply being an overprotective older sister, and said, "No, you must be mistaken."

"I'm sorry sis, but I'm not. Look." Andrea then opened the magazine on the table to a large two-page spread where she saw the words, "Official – Miley and Liam were seen yesterday out on the town being teenagers and checking out the sites. The day then ended with a quaint romantic date in a back alley restaurant – after which they shared a very affectionate and romantic embrace. I think it's safe to say – these two are official."

The article continued on to detail the day the two teen stars had shared. Breanna's eyes widened and she froze as she kept reading the very in depth article. The spread was full of pictures of the two having fun – riding on roller coasters, sharing fairy floss, eating at a café together… all the sorts of things couples do together. But no picture hurt as much as the final picture printed, inside a heart barrier – a picture of the two embracing, extremely happy – Miley looked like she was positively glowing, even if the picture was taken at night. Speechless, the poor girl suddenly dropped the magazine and looked up at her sister, tears in her eyes. "W-why?" she asked broken. A simple question but the meaning was clear: _why is this happening to me?_

Andrea's face melted into one of sympathy, "I don't know baby sis, I know it probably is too early for I-told-you-so's, but I did warn you about her…"

"Yeah," Breanna coldly replied, "I'm an idiot I know."

"No! Don't talk like that!" Andrea exclaimed, "You are so brave! You took a chance on something that I'm certain many people never have the courage to take! You took a chance on love, wrong person, but regardless, I'm in awe of you. I'd never would have done it!" and Breanna could see that Andrea really meant what she was saying.

She sat down on her couch and looked up at her sister, "What should I do?" she asked.

"She gave you her number right?" at that Bre nodded, "Right, well, text her saying something about how you know she's a lying scumbag bitch and you never want to see her again." What was funny was that Andrea was deadly serious. But it didn't stop Bre from giggling, which caused Andrea to smile in return, happy that she managed to help her sister smile, if only for a moment. Suddenly, Bre stopped laughing and looked at Andrea, and shocked look on her face.

Confused, Andrea cautiously asked, "what?"

Bre's face screwed up and gave her sister a sheepish look. "I forgot to tell you…"

"Forgot to tell me what?"

"Eh…" Breanna then chose that moment to look avoid her sister's gaze. Becoming aware of her still half naked state she went to her wardrobe and put on the first decent shirt she could grab.

"BRE!" Andrea shrieked, causing Bre to jump and turn to look at her sister, "Tell me!"

"Yesterday I texted Miley and we kinda… um… we… weplannedadatefortoday!" she suddenly blurted out.

"I'm sorry can you please repeat that at a speed that normal people can decifer?"

"Miley, is probably already on her way here… for a date." Andrea just stared.

"What? Or more importantly at this point in time…When?"

Breanna looked at her phone and saw that the time was nearing 1:00 pm and looked up at Andrea in shock. "she, uh, she should be getting here…"

She was interrupted by a knock on the door

"...Now."

* * *

**So, there you have it, Chapter 3. **

**so... What do we think is going to happen when Miley comes to the door? Next chapter is going to be her morning until after she enters the apartment**

**lemme know what you think :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's chapter 4. It's in Miley's perspective this time. I'm most likely going to be alternating the Perspective every chapter, while still being in 3rd person. **

**Disclaimer: While this story deals with characters that are real people, I have not met these celebrities, haven't even come close, therefore I do not believe I am portraying the true personalities, or even in Miley's case sexuality, of any of the real people characters I have used in this story. I have simply used names, public situations and physical appearences of real people to tell a complex story.**

**I also thought I might add, I don't have a beta, so any and all mistakes are mine. I'm pretty sure I got them all though. But I am only writing this for fun, so I'm not actually looking for a beta. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Miley woke in the morning with a smile on her face, she had a great nights sleep. The night before, Liam had dropped her off at her hotel and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek after whispering a wish of luck in her ear for lunch with Breanna. He really was one of the best friends she could have, second to her Hannah Montana pals Emily and Mitchell. She looked at her clock on the bedside table and saw that it was 11:00am. Eyes widening, she shot out of her bed and into the bathroom to shower. After she got out of the shower, she wrapped her hair up in a towel and walked stark nude to her clothes and picked out nice undies and bra, as well as a cute blue and green summer dress. She walked back to her bathroom and did her make up and blow-dried her hair, using her curling iron after it was dry to refine her long curls.

As soon as the beautifying was finished, her clock was showing that it was 12:15pm, and so she walked out of her room and went to the room that was used by her swarm of body guards and knocked on the door. James opened the door and, as always, he was already dressed and looked to have been awake for hours. The man never seemed to be off duty, and that concerned Miley sometimes, but she and James got along quite well, so she wasn't fussed. Before going to bed the night before, she informed James about her lunch date, and so he was prepared to leave with her when she came to the door.

"Good morning!" he greeted.

"Morning James, you ready to go?" He nodded in reply and turned to the other men in the room and they all simultaneously stood and exited their room. The suits and Miley made their way down to the foyer and to the customary van.

They arrived at Breanna's apartment complex a few minutes early, but Miley couldn't wait. So, as they did the first time they visited Breanna, they managed to convince the reception staff to let them in without a card. And they made their way up to the apartment. Standing outside the bright blue door, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

She waited.

It took what felt like a couple of minutes before the door opened, a flushed Breanna stood at the door. Miley smiled at her and Breanna motioned her in side. Miley turned to James and he nodded, understanding completely that they were to disappear, without really disappearing. And as they were slowly leaving, Miley walked through the door, only to be confronted by an glaring Andrea. Confused, Miley greeted, "Oh hi, Andrea, I didn't know you were going to be here."

At that Andrea's glare deepened. "Andi…" Breanna warned, and in response, Andrea sighed and turned and plonked down on the couch.

By now Miley was utterly confused. This was supposed to be lunch between Breanna and herself. What was Breanna's overly protective sister doing here? She looked at Breanna and raised an eyebrow in question. The other girl simply sighed and presented Miley with one of the Australian trashy magazines.

"Why are you giving me this?" Miley asked.

"_We_'d like _you_ to explain!" Andrea bit out.

"Explain what?"

Andrea shot out of her seated position and grabbed the magazine, ripped it open to the spread in question. "This!"

Miley, being used to the public publishing lies about her private life, just turned to Andrea's now enraged face and asked, "What exactly are you expecting me to explain?"

"I want to know where do you get off leading my sister on when you are already quite obviously taken! By a man no less!"

Miley then took the time to turn towards Breanna and what she saw almost broke her heart. Miley was used to life in the fast lane, used to people publishing crap about her, but Breanna most certainly wasn't. The girl was just looking down at the floor and looked so broken, it also almost looked as if she had tears in her eyes. That was when it dawned on Miley: Breanna thought what she read was true!

"It's not true!" Miley implored. "I like Liam, he's a great guy, but he's like a brother to me. Throughout our time working together on The Last Song, we got really close – but only as friends. And yet everyone always sees our relationship as being romantic. At first it really frustrated me, but I've gotten over it, this is what these magazines do. They see things, like Liam taking me touring around the city because I've not had the opportunity to do so before, and translate it to a romantic day between the two of us. Liam actually has a girl he likes, a girl from back home. _I_ am not taken, I haven't been for a while now."

There was silence for a few moments as Miley and Breanna just stared at each other. Then suddenly Andrea broke the silence.

"You're not seriously going to believe her?" She implored to her little sis, "Please tell me your not!"

Breanna slowly looked away from Miley and at her sister. "Andrea, I love you, and I do care what you think, but I'm a big girl," she smiled, "I think its time I figured things out for myself. And anyway, do you really think that Miley would be lying to me with you standing right there? You're scary when you're angry." Her smile suddenly broke out into a smirk ,which left Andrea shocked to say the least.

"Ok! Ok, here I know how to settle this. Here," Miley said, pulling her phone out of her phone and dialled a number. Putting the phone to her ear she waited. When the person on the other side of the phone picked up, she put the phone on loudspeaker and held it out so the other two girls could hear.

"_Hello_" came a male voice.

"Hey Liam, it's Miles here." Miley replied, glancing up at the other two girls' shocked faces.

"_Oh hey Miles! What's up?"_

"Nothing really, but uh, can I ask you to do something for me?"

"_Yeah sure of course, whatdiya need mate?"_

"Do you remember that girl I told you about yesterday?" at this she pointedly looked at the siblings.

"_Yeah of course I remember!" _he chuckled and the girls could almost hear his smirk,_ "Her name was Breanna or something right? I still can't believe you came all the way here just to meet her. Must be someone special. Eh?"_

"Yeah, Breanna, and yeah, she is special." Miley then smiled at Breanna, who by this point was smiling back, and yet Andrea was still scowling.

"_So what exactly did you want me to do? You need help finding where to take her out or what?"_

"No, no nothing like that. Just, did you happen to catch a copy of one of the local tabloids that has a spread about us and our day together yesterday?"

"_No… I didn't see a printed version, but I'm assuming its the same story as is all over the web! I've already had my parents asking if it's actually true, and all my guy friends have been sending me texts all day about how cool it was that I supposedly snagged a rich American girl." _He scoffed at that_, "Bloody hell why can't they leave us alone? We. Are. Just. Friends! That's all there is to it, why can't they see the difference. Man I hope Jen hasn't seen it! That would ruin everything. Anyway, sorry 'bout my rant, what about it?"_

"Oh I just needed you to confirm to Breanna and her sister that I wasn't screwing them over and that the article was false, but you managed to do that all on your own." She looked at Andrea and with satisfaction saw that the other girl was looking rather sheepish at this point.

"_Oh? You with them now?"_

"Yeah, you're on loud speaker," Miley giggled.

" _I'm on - - oh!"_ his deep chuckle came through the phone. "_Hi Breanna_!"

Breanna was shocked at this and jumped a bit, a little in awe of him knowing about her. "Eh, hi Liam." She replied shyly.

"_So, is everything sorted now?"_ Liam asked

Breanna decided to reply, "Yeah everything is fine." And smiled at Miley.

Miley was shocked out of her smile induced stare match by a sudden male exclamation of "_Hey Miles!" _

Not looking away from Breanna, Miley replied, "Yeah?"

"_I wanna meet this girl!"_

The girls collapsed into giggles at this, "Yeah sure Liam."

"_well I'll talk to you later yeah Miles?"_

"Yepp, talk to you later! And good luck with Jen!"

"_Heh, yeh thanks. Bye!"_

"Bye."

Hanging up the phone, Miley turned to Andrea and raised one eyebrow in question. Andrea clearly got the message. "Yeah ok, fine, I believe you!" she exclaimed, but then walked up real close to Miley and glared, "But if you do hurt her, so help me, I will slay you alive, you got me?"

Miley, suddenly afraid of the fiery sister, nodded frantically. To which Andrea took a step back, smiled, gave her sister a hug and a wave to Miley, leaving the two girls on their own.

Breanna hesitatingly asked Miley, "So… you want a drink or something?"

Miley just smiled. "I'd love a drink."

* * *

**There we go! All sorted now. (in case you didn't realise, Jen is the girl I made up that Liam likes lol)**

**Hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
